


I've Got You, Yaz

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: I've Got You, Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: After the Doctor vanishes leaving the TARDIS in the care of Yaz and the boys, Yaz sets out to find her girlfriend again. Yaz isn't the sort to give up easily. Not for anyone but especially not for herWith the Doctor still not in a good state, they end up in the middle of a warzone. Without the help of the TARDIS, they must work as a team to survive the mysterious invaders.Series two of 10 Points To Yaz
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: I've Got You, Yaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Light To Fight The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Points To Yaz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938339) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument). 



> Hello!! After a long hiatus, I am back! Thank you to everyone who stayed with me during the first series of 10 Points To Yaz. It really surprised me just how much you fell in love with the story and a little shark named Seb. Not sure where I'd be without all of your support if I'm honest. Seb the Shork has kept me going this past year. What started off as a silly little oneshot turned into something amazing.
> 
> I'm back with season two and the title of this one is I've Got You, Yaz. Spyfall reference, I know. Anyway, I would really like to write a collab chapter this time round so if any of you are interested then please let me know! I think it would be a bit of fun to get the joy of Seb and Thasmin with another author and spread the light hearted love :) 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful friend @TheRainbowFox for being beta and just being an awesome friend and human being to me this last year. I couldn't have done any of this without you! And to all my amazing cult friends. You mean the world to me! 
> 
> This is becoming really long now so I'll leave you to it! Enjoy!

The past twelve days had been a whirlwind. Yaz had experienced more emotions than she had in her entire lifetime. After discovering the Doctor was indeed alive somewhere out there, she had spent hours upon hours either sat by the monitor within the TARDIS praying she would turn up or out wandering around Sheffield and nearby areas until she physically had no energy to do more. Yaz’s mind also gave her conflict though. As well as having hope, her anxiety told her the Doctor had abandoned her for good and she would never find her. Surely if she cared that much, she would change her mind and be back by now?

The Doctor was strong, but she was also worried for her wellbeing. What if the Doctor was struggling out there? What if Yaz wasn’t working hard enough because she was a stupid lovesick fool to take a bullet for the girl she loved, meaning she was still on the mend herself? Her mind raced all day and all night. She had very little sleep since reading that note. How could she when she was worried sick with fear and guilt?    
  
Ryan, Graham and her family all tried to help where they could but even the boys were lost with what to do with her. At times, they felt like Yaz was trying to put too much effort into something that would probably make her feel worse. They had suggested she attempted to move on with her life. Complete her probation, start attending an evening class, go for a run every now and again. Anything to distract her mind so she could eventually settle back into her old life.    
  
Having been tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, she reached for her phone on the side table. It read 2.43am and just like the last twelve days, she knew she had very little hope of drifting off. With her best efforts to remain quiet, she slowly got dressed and left the flat. Sonya was the last person to come in an hour ago after being out in town, so she knew everyone would be fast asleep at least.    
  
The magical blue box was stood where it always was, the light of the moon shining down upon it softly. She heard the echo of the love of her life down the halls as she walked. The Doctor’s hearts beat in perfect rhythm with each other as they had always done. Almost like they were playing a symphony with one another. The sound became ingrained within Yaz, something she could always hear even when she wasn’t in the TARDIS. It’s because of this that she noticed something today was slightly different. To any other person, they may not notice but to Yaz, it caused great worry. The rhythm of the Time Lord’s heart had slowed.    
  
Finding a new sense of determination, Yaz strode out of the box and wandered around Sheffield with all the strength she could muster up. “Doctor!” She called repeatedly, gaining some funny looks from passersby who had just come out of the pub after having a few too many drinks.    
  
“Think you need to book an appointment, love. Doesn’t work by calling a doctor on the streets” One boy said, causing his mates to laugh at his comment.    
  
Yaz huffed and carried on. She knew she would cause a scene to some people but she didn’t care at this point. She was worried about the Doctor’s health and safety. She needed to be found.    
  
She was lost on where to look, she had surely turned every corner by now. She stopped on the edge of the town hall, unsure of what to do. She called her name again in a desperate measure but she could feel her energy levels slipping. Walking around this much had caused her wound to ache a little. She had been told to take it easy and get plenty of rest but she had done the exact opposite since she was discharged.    
  
That’s when she heard it. A whimper. A shiver. An inaudible mumble. She assumed it would be a homeless person struggling in this dropping temperature, so she dug around in her pocket for some change and followed the sound. Only when she turned the corner, she came face to face with the green box on Surrey Street. Leaning against the box on the cold floor, the Doctor hugged her knees to her chest and tears sprung to Yaz’s eyes at the state she was in. The Doctor’s lips were blue, her face pale. She appeared to be asleep but her body was shaking from the cold. She clearly hadn’t gained any extra layers since disappearing from what Yaz could see so her coat was the only thing giving her any protection from the elements. Yaz wondered if it was actually doing anything though, it looked damp and was probably causing her to feel worse having that touching her skin. She knelt down slowly in front of the Doctor, cautious about not startling her and placed a gentle hand upon her knee. The Doctor didn’t wake up but she did mutter something Yaz could only just about hear. “I’m sorry.” Yaz wasn’t sure if she knew of her presence and was speaking to her or whether she was having a nightmare. “Forgive me”   
  
She sighed a deep breath of relief at having found her and pulled her phone out to dial Ryan’s number. A sleepy voice answered. “Yaz, it’s half past four in the morning, what-”   
  
“I’ve found her”   
  
There was silence on the other end for a few seconds before Yaz’s news could register with him.   
  
“I’m sorry, what?” Ryan questioned, dazed from having been woken up.   
  
“I’m on Surrey Street by the phone box. She’s unconscious and not in the best state but I’ve found her. Can you meet me and help bring her back, please?” Yaz placed the back of her hand upon the Doctor’s. “Maybe bring some blankets and hot water bottles too. She’s frozen.” 

  
Ryan stuttered. “Er, yeah. Of course. Give me ten mins.”    
  


* * *

Ryan and Graham arrived shortly after carrying a pile of blankets, hot water bottles and a flask of tea. Wrapping a few layers around the Doctor’s shoulders, Yaz placed hot water bottles within her lap and on top of her hands to warm her up a bit more, giving her a bit of relief from the cold.    
  
“Maybe we should get her checked out?” Ryan suggested.    
  
Yaz’s head snapped around to glare at Ryan. “We can’t do that!” She hissed. “She’s not human. Who knows how the hospital would react to her? They’d probably… experiment or something.” Yaz shuddered at the thought of anyone hurting the Doctor. She was too vulnerable right now, they couldn’t put her through that at the best of times let alone right now.    
  
Graham rubbed his hands together, warming them slightly. “We’re not taking her to the hospital but we do need to get her out of the cold. I bet she’s been on the streets this entire time, poor thing.”   
  
Placing his gloved hands beneath her knees and behind her back, Graham lifted the Time Lord up into his arms before they all headed back. The Doctor still hadn’t woken up but at least now she had some warmth and would hopefully be on the mend.    
  
Everyone felt like they had a weight off of their shoulders having the Doctor with them. It was like the fam were complete again. They just needed to fix her up and show her how much they cared.    
  
“Why were you wondering around in town at this time of the morning, anyway?” Ryan asked, almost accusingly but also worried about the wellbeing of his friend.   
  
Yaz sighed. “I couldn’t sleep as usual so I decided to go to the TARDIS. Her heartbeat sounded slightly slower and I was concerned so I went back out to look. I was just about to give up to be honest.”   
  
He pondered for a moment. “She’s very lucky to have you, you know? I see the way you look at her. Like she’s the most important person in the world, like you would do literally anything for her.” He chuckled. “Even taking a bullet for her”   
  
Yaz chucked too. “You would have done the same” She glanced over at the blonde in Graham’s arms. Her face was beginning to get the slightest pigment of colour now and she saw for the first time that evening, the Doctor moved slightly. Just a small subtle movement but it was something. She bought her hand tighter over the hot water bottle placed on her stomach and Yaz could see the muscles in her face relax a little. Soon, she would be okay. They would be okay again. She just knew it. 


	2. I Had To Find You, Tell You I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thank you to @TheRainbowFox for being beta!

Her senses began to awaken one by one. There was warmth, she was appreciative of that at least after all the bitter cold she had experienced recently. She could feel layers wrapped around her body as well as luke warm bottles upon her torso and limbs. She felt something warm and heavy in her right hand.

There was very little sound in her surroundings. She had become so used to the hustle and bustle of the street that wherever she was right now sounded almost too quiet in comparison. 

The aroma of sandalwood and patchouli in the air felt comforting, allowing her to relax a bit more. It was a scent she recognised from somewhere but couldn't pinpoint where it was she had smelt it. 

She would probably find out if she opened her eyes but fear of the unknown stopped her. Whilst her eyes were closed, she felt safe. What if someone had kidnapped her off the streets? She wasn't sure if she had the energy to save herself. Opening her eyes meant acknowledging where she was, accepting whatever had happened to her. Taking a deep breath, she gingerly let her eyes open. It took a few seconds before her vision could focus, only seeing spots of colour at first. She frowned. Just like the scent, the scenery in front of her felt familiar. If only her mind wasn't struggling to recognise it. 

She turned her head slightly and saw she had been sleeping on a sofa, a very comfy sofa she thought. Why did this feel like deja vu? She was no longer in her usual attire either. Instead, she wore lose pastel yellow pyjamas decorated with intricate white flowers. She wasn’t sure where they had come from. She certainly didn’t remember changing into them. Not her usual style by any means. Intrigued by the weight and warmth that was in her right hand, she turned her head and looked down. She gasped.

Sleeping on the floor laid her precious Yaz. Yaz's hand was entwined with her own, almost like if Yaz let go then the end of the world would happen. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt for running away like she did. She smiled softly. Having Yaz next to her was the best thing she had seen since she left. 

The Doctor squeezed Yaz's hand and rubbed her thumb across the back of it. Yaz's eyes fluttered open at the touch, clearly she had not been in a deep sleep. "Doctor! You're awake." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, still not letting go. Yaz sat up and shuffled closer to the edge of the sofa. 

"I am." The Doctor's voice croaked slightly, causing her to cough. She recognised where she was then. "I'm at… Grace's? How?" She had no recollection of coming here. She tried to pick at her brain at the memory but couldn’t find anything. 

Yaz smiled softly. "I found you in the streets. Next to the green police box in town of all places! You were unconscious, and your skin was incredibly cold, so I phoned the boys and we bought you back here." A tear escaped. "I've been so scared, Doctor. You're strong, but I knew you wouldn't be doing well out there on your own. Especially not without the TARDIS. She misses you by the way. We've all missed you." A beat of silence passed. “The boys are asleep upstairs but I couldn’t leave your side, so I stayed with you all night incase you woke up. Didn’t want you being on your own again.”

The Doctor's breathing hitched. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just… couldn't face ever seeing you hurt like that again. What you did for me was incredibly brave but it made me concerned for your safety around me. You shouldn't have to feel that way around your own girlfriend. What sort of relationship does that make?" 

Yaz sighed and planted a kiss on her forehead, causing the Doctor's features to soften. "Stop trying to convince yourself that we're doomed." She chuckled. The Doctor did tend to have a flair for being dramatic. "I took that bullet for you because I love you. And I'd happily do it again. If you're that concerned about my safety, we can always stay on Earth for a while? You'll still have the TARDIS so we, or you, can go off whenever you like but there'll be a bit more safety if we stay in one place. Just for a bit to sort ourselves out. What do you think?" 

The Doctor nodded. "I'd like that." 

"Good. I’m sure my mum would be happy for you to stay at ours. She’s been worried about you too. How are you feeling anyway? You gave us all quite a fright last night with the state you were in." 

The Doctor thought about how she felt, scanning her body from limb to limb. She had a slight headache, and was extremely hungry, but other than that she felt okay. 

Yaz had noted in her mind that the Doctor looked like she had lost a few pounds since being on the street. It concerned her that she had not eaten much at all, so she got to work with making her breakfast. 

Having prepared a full english with a large glass of orange juice, the Doctor ate away happily. It had been a while since she had eaten anything, let alone proper food like this. She already felt better for it. “Yaz?”   
  
“Yes, love?” Yaz answered.    
  
The Doctor finished the bite of toast she was eating before speaking what was on her mind. “Can I go see her again? The TARDIS I mean. I realised I passed my keys onto you, so it’s your decision really.”   
  
“Doctor, don’t be silly! The TARDIS is and always will be yours. We were just looking after it for you while you were gone. As soon as you’ve finished eating, we can head over there when you’re ready.”   
  


* * *

Deciding that the Doctor needed her fam around her like old times, the four of them walked towards the TARDIS. The Doctor and Yaz led the way, hand in hand, whilst the boys followed behind. They weren’t certain whether the Time Lord was back to her usual self yet either, so they wanted to stay close by. Since waking up, she had been much quieter than she had previously been, reserved even. Graham suggested to Yaz earlier in the morning that he had an inkling the Doctor was experiencing slight PTSD from everything that had happened that day as well as living on the streets for nearly a fortnight. Yaz had to agree. It would take time for her to be the usual bubbly alien they all knew and love but day by day, she would get there and they would all be there for her.    
  
Standing in front of the TARDIS doors, Yaz rummaged around in her jacket pocket for the key the Doctor had left under that letter. Both items had stayed with her the entire time. Placing the key in the Doctor’s hand, she then cupped it using both of her own hands, smiling before placing a kiss upon the Doctor’s cheek.    
  
The blonde wanted to savour the moment. She had missed the TARDIS, her girlfriend and the boys. She was somewhat glad to be back, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt that she was a danger to everyone she came across. Placing a hand upon the police box doors, she smiled before leaning her forehead against it too, taking in a deep breath. “I’m back.” She whispered. “Don’t hate me, I’m sorry” The TARDIS hummed gently, a sound of welcome and affection.   
  
Slotting the key into the lock and turning it, the doors opened and that wonderful orange glow from the console hit her skin. It felt like the sun was shining down on her, welcoming her home. 


	3. Bronwyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm going to try and get these more regular from now on but bare with me as I work full time. This series has a proper story arc so I hope you enjoy what I have in store!

The Doctor gulped and took in her surroundings. She missed the old girl. Not a day went by where the TARDIS wasn't in her thoughts. The ship looked the same as the day she left only it was...tidier? There was no debris on the floor from where the TARDIS was forced to a new location, no books scattered around and even the floor and surfaces looked like they had been swept and polished. "Have you guys cleaned her?"

Graham, Ryan and Yaz all looked at each other and smiled, before Yaz spoke. "We knew you'd eventually come home so we wanted to clean the place up. The TARDIS did help a little but the three of us spent some time in here cleaning and reorganizing." Yaz looked down, almost shyly. "It helped distract me for a bit."   
  
“The TARDIS has great acoustics by the way! Figured out how to play spotify through it which, made clearing up even better” Ryan said, excitedly. He loved anything that involved playing his music.    
  
The Doctor raised her brow. “I hope you didn’t blow her sound system”   
  
Yaz and Ryan giggled. It was nice to see Yaz smiling again, Graham thought. 

Having missed the TARDIS whilst away, the Doctor took every moment to take in the beauty of her time machine. She missed the gentle whir of the engine and the magical hum of life. She slowly approached the console with timid steps, she certainly couldn't forget about the custard cream dispenser. She occasionally had the odd amount of change on the street from passersby. She told them she was okay and she'd be fine, but they would insist she took the money. Evidently even to them, she didn't look too good. They felt sorry for her. She had used that money to get a pack of custard creams the first time. It probably wasn't the wisest thing to spend the money on but it made her feel better regardless. 

She stepped towards the console, brushing her slender fingers across it as each foot took her round. The TARDIS hummed at the touch of her fingertips. The Doctor sighed, smiling. "I'm sorry, old girl. I didn't mean to worry you. Or the others. Not surprised you kept an eye on me though, you sentimental girl! Can never let me go, can you?" Another hum and the Doctor knew she was forgiven. 

"Seb's missed you too, you know?" Yaz grinned. It felt weird seeing Seb sat on their bed without a trace of the Doctor. More often than not, Yaz chose to sleep in the TARDIS rather than her own bed. If only to feel closer to the alien life she tried so desperately to cling onto. There were times she wondered whether it was all a dream. One of those most incredible dreams that takes a sharp turn and ends up being a nightmare. But no, the TARDIS always made her feel more at peace. 

The Doctor nodded, ecstatic. "Seb the Shork." Her mind wondered to the time she first saw him in IKEA, the moment she fell in love with him. It may be silly to have attachment to a child's plushie but it bought her comfort. What's the point in being an adult if you can't be a little childish sometimes? She always went by that motto. It was her in a nutshell, full of childlike wonder in this ever expanding universe.

After reuniting with Seb, her and Yaz had ten minutes alone. After all, it was Seb who bought them together really. Seb was like the needle and thread of their relationship. A lot needed to be done in order to get back to the way they were before all this happened, they knew that. These past few weeks weren't going to suddenly vanish. They needed to work on their relationship to sew the tears back together again. 

Yaz and the Doctor returned to the console room and were greeted with a group hug by the boys. It was warm and once again, the Doctor felt like she had family. "So how about a spa day?" Graham suggested. Everyone pulled from the hug and raised their heads. "These last few weeks have been stressful for us all, especially for you two" He nodded at the girls. "A spa day would do us all good" 

Everyone agreed on that plan. They needed time to relax and recover from all this pain and heartache. “I don’t know if I’m fully ready yet but I guess a spa day can’t hurt.” Stepping to the controls once again, the Doctor jumped in her step. Having not flown the TARDIS for a few weeks, she was eager to get back into travelling if not a little apprehensive. She couldn't deny that she missed it. A large part of her had assumed she would never see this ship again. Or all the stars in the galaxy. Providing she had her family caring about her, she knew now that they would never let her go.    
  
Flipping switches, levers and dials, she punched in the coordinates as her ears perked up at that all too familiar sound again. The materialisation was always her favourite. It was the sound of freedom running away from her home planet, of adventure and the unknown.    
  
The TARDIS fell silent.    
  
They all looked towards the Doctor in anticipation as Yaz walked towards her, placing an arm across her shoulders. “Come on, we’ll treat you today. All the warmth, comfort and relaxation you could possibly want.” She looked up at the blonde as the Doctor smiled, looking at Yaz. There was a slight tension between them, the desire to kiss the other. Neither of them knew what to do in that moment. Was it okay to share that moment after everything had happened? Or would it be best to way to things have blown over slightly? They both hesitated before Graham’s voice broke them apart.    
  
“Er, Doc? What kind of spa have you taken us to?” The boys had hurried outside to see where they were but came straight back in.   
  
The Doctor snapped her head up. “What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean…” Graham emphasised before explaining. “It looks like we’re in the middle of a market. A busy one at that!”   
  
The girls frowned. The Doctor then skipped to the doors to see what the fuss was about. She was sure she set the coordinates right… her head must still be scrambled from the last few weeks.    
One thing she certainly wasn’t expecting was to nearly be knocked to the ground upon exiting the TARDIS. It appeared they had landed in what looked like an old Victorian arcade of shops and market stalls. It was almost impossible to spot a patch of floor free for so many people were rushing around in all sorts of directions.   
  
“Lovely spa we got going on here” Graham laughed behind her.    
  
The Doctor’s lip quivered. She’d done it again, she messed up. For a moment, she stood frozen. She wanted to give up there and then, hide from the new mess she had made. They only wanted a spa day. Taking a deep breath, she spoke putting on a confident facade. “Who needs a spa day when there’s a bustling market to explore?” She strode forward, with the others on her tail.    
  
“Is she okay?” Ryan asked Yaz.    
  
Yaz shook her head, folding her arms. “I have no idea. Maybe we should have gone somewhere in Sheffield rather than getting her to fly the TARDIS straight away.”    
  
Graham stepped closer so only Yaz and Ryan could hear. “Keep an eye on her. I don’t know how her kind normally react to events like the last few weeks but any human would be experiencing some form of PTSD so.. Keep watch”   
  
They nodded. “Don’t worry” Yaz stated. "I’ll keep by her side. She likes to pretend she’s okay.” With that, she ran ahead to catch up with the Doctor, immediately linking arms with her.   
  
“You alright, Yaz?” She was surprised at the sudden grip on her left side. She hadn’t been used to that.    
  
“I missed you, silly.” Yaz leaned her head onto her shoulder as they walked. It was nice to smell her scent again without using the Doctor’s old clothes. They were all starting to fade now anyway. They were smelling more of Yaz’s perfume and shampoo than it did of the Time Lord’s.    
  
The Doctor looked down, guilt brewing beneath her again. “I missed you too, Yaz. You have no idea-” She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head examining their surroundings. “You know what strikes me as odd?”    
  
Yaz looked around, confused. “What?”    
  
“The people. The noise. Or lack of. A market this busy, I shouldn’t be able to hear my own thoughts clearly. But I can.” The boys caught up then, intrigued by what the Doctor was explaining, frustration in the air as people pushed past them. “Every single person in this market is whispering. Not a single one using more than a gentle indoor voice. Why? And why are all the windows blacked out? What’s going on here?”   
  
Yaz, Graham and Ryan all observed the scene in more depth. The Doctor was right, something was wrong. This wasn’t normal behavior for any market scene, let alone one of this size.    
  
“Shall we go and investigate?” The Doctor asked, grinning before turning on her heels. The adrenaline kicked in and she was eager for excitement.    
  
Yaz bounced forward, catching her elbow and pulling her back. “Um, Doctor? You sure you’re ready for this? We can always head back, you know? It’s not a problem”   
  
“I’m fine, besides it’s just a little investigation. Aren’t you curious? Come on, one hour and then we’ll go” She turned again and headed towards the nearest exit. They all sighed and followed her anyway. She could be extremely stubborn at times.    
  
They approached a fire exit which mimicked the same layout as the rest of the market. It was completely blacked out, a padlock securing it shut. Surely that wouldn’t sit well with fire regulations, she thought. With very little hesitation, she whipped out her sonic and broke the lock. Pushing the emergency exit handle, she felt a second of the moonlight on her face before she was dragged back, the door slamming shut.    
  
“What do you think you’re doing?! Are you trying to get us all killed?”   
  
She looked down at the small figure in front of her, the girl who had pulled her back from the waist. “What do you mean? What’s happening around here?”    
  
“There’s no need to play dumb. You’re just a crazy woman who wants to get yourself and others killed.” The girl fixed the padlock and made sure the door was secure again. She was young, very young. Her messy brunette hair fell loose around her waist, her clothes and face covered in patches of dirt.    
  
She stepped forward and then crouched to the girl’s level, speaking softly. “I’m not from around here. What’s going on? Why are you so scared of the outside?”   
  
The girl’s eyes watered, as if she was on the edge of tears. “They take people.”   
  
“Who does?”    
  
“The aliens. I don’t know who they are. They’ve been hovering in the sky for the last month. They take people if you step foot outside. We’ve had to completely build a new life. We’re on lockdown indoors. Daytime is now when we sleep, if you go outside in the daylight they will find you. People go outside and don’t come back. That’s what happened to my parents. At night, we use that as an opportunity to gather essentials and socialise. We have to be quiet. Businesses are now open during the night. It’s a dangerous place and we don’t know how long it will be before they leave.”   
  
The Doctor’s face dropped, taking in all this information. She felt torn. She wanted to leave desperately, to get away from all this. Run away, even. This was too soon to be helping others like this. However, there was a little girl in front of her who was scared. She needed her help. She couldn’t leave her.    
  
The Doctor gently placed her hands around the girl’s arms. “I’m sorry this is happening to you. I’m going to stay and help and I will do my best to find your parents. What’s your name?”   
  
“Bronwyn”


End file.
